The research program will continue the development and application of Electrohydrodynamic Ionization Mass Spectrometry non-volatile, organic compounds. We will extend the applications to several classes of compounds including multiple-charged organic anions and several classes of antibiotics, in particular polyenes. The developmental work will look to reducing the volume of liquid required to produce usuable spectra and the development of mass marking compounds compatible with the ionization scheme. With the inclusion of Professor Cook, the research in the latter half of the -04 year will be expanded to include prototype feasibility studies for the application of the technique to micellar and other surfactant solutions. Work in this area will include further modification of the source in an attempt to extend its application to solvents less viscuous than those examined to date. At the same time, the chemistry of surfactants in glycerine solutions will be examined to assess the possibility of the EHMS in its present form to the investigation of surfactant properties.